Diabulus in Música
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Songfic.  "Dime, Akiyama Mio, ¿cuánto estás dispuesta a dar a cambio de tener a quien amas? ¿Cuánto serías capaz de sacrificar a cambio de tenerla a tu lado?"


Primer songfic bien hecho. (Espero). una temática algo oscura, pero escribo según mi estado de ánimo y la verdad hoy no fue el mejor de mis días. La canción es Diabulus in musica de Mägo de Oz. Espero sus comentarios.

* * *

><p>Mio se encontraba en silencio tocando notas al azar con Elizabeth. Finalmente había decidido declararse a Ritsu, pero ella la había rechazado. "Lo siento Mio; también te amo, pero no puedo con la vida que quieres que llevemos. Sé que temes a la reacción de tus padres, pero eso no va conmigo. No Mio, si tengo que esconderme, no puedo estar a tu lado." Las amargas palabras de Ritsu aún retumbaban en su cabeza. "Cobarde; soy una cobarde" pensaba mientras dejaba correr sus lágrimas silenciosas. "Ritsu tiene razón, vivir con miedo no es la respuesta; pero yo…." Los pensamientos seguían fluyendo, junto con las débiles notas de Elizabeth y sus lágrimas; todo en perfecta sincronía. Sus dedos seguían rasgando el bajo sin la intención de hacer sonar una melodía. Finalmente tocó la nota.<p>

_Duermo en un acorde mágico,_

_y despierto al oírlo tocar,_

_soy la esencia de la Humanidad._

Afuera, el cielo se había oscurecido por completo y resonaban los relámpagos; pero por primera vez, Mio no les prestaba atención. Tan sólo seguía tocando el bajo. Hubo un apagón, pero la ojigris seguía concentrada en los suyo… y parecía no querer parar.

_Represento la promiscuidad_

_de las almas que enferman de paz,_

_me presento: soy la libertad_

_de tu cuerpo y no cobro con fe!_

Un extraño olor a azufre inundaba el cuarto; pero Mio no le prestaba atención. Seguía tocando su bajo sin importarle nada más. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro; ella volteó indiferente. Sus hermosos y tristes ojos grises se toparon con otros de color negro y una mirada vacía. "Tu cobardía te aleja de la persona que amas. Te concentras demasiado en las metas que te trazaron tus padres desde antes de tu nacimiento". Mio lo escuchaba perdida en esos ojos vacíos.

_Y ahora dime: ¿cuánto vale tu alma?_

_y ahora pide: ¿dinero o placer?_

_¿Sueñas con curar el cáncer?_

_El SIDA. fue cosa de Yahvé._

"Dime, Akiyama Mio, ¿cuánto estás dispuesta a dar a cambio de tener a quien amas? ¿Cuánto serías capaz de sacrificar a cambio de tenerla a tu lado?". Mio pensaba responderle, pero su corazón habló por ella. "Todo. ¿me oíste? Todo! No veía mi vida sin Ritsu y ahora que sé que no estará a mi lado… el futuro se ve como un gran abismo sin fondo". El ser sólo asintió. "Yo puedo ayudar, pero debes saber que una vez aceptes, no hay vuelta atrás". "NO! sé que soy una cobarde, pero tu precio es muy alto para mí!". "La misma Mio de siempre. Detesto que me hagan perder mi tiempo; afortunadamente para ti, estamos en un mundo controlado por mi Hermano y no tengo poder."

_Quiero estar junto a ti y alimentar tu boca,_

_hay veces que el dolor, duerme en una canción._

_Y sé que moriré de amor decadente,_

_lúgubres besos ¡Quémate en Mí!_

Mio pensaba en Ritsu, en todo lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. "Espera". El ser la miró a los ojos. "A… acepto". El ser la miró largamente y luego la tumbó en la cama mientras desgarraba sus ropas.

_El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena soy_

_y mi sangre alimenta tu ser._

_La lujuria de mis alas_

_roza tus pechos y araña tu piel._

El toque del ser quemaba como el fuego, pero a la vez era helado. Mio quiso gritar de dolor cuando las manos del demonio se apoderaban de sus pechos y los estrujaban con fuerza. Una mano descendió a su trasero y comenzó a penetrar su ano con su índice. La pelinegra quería gritar, pero algo en ella le decía que debía de guardar silencio o el pacto quedaría anulado.

_Bebe! Embriaga tus vicios._

_Decide! Orgasmos o amor._

_La única Iglesia que ilumina es la que arde,_

_el Nazareno duerme en su Cruz._

Finalmente abrió sus piernas con violencia y la penetró con toda su fuerza. Mio sentía como su interior se desgarraba conforme él seguía con lo suyo. Cada célula de su ser parecía quemarse, pero sabía que era necesario para poder estar con Ritsu para siempre.

_Quiero estar junto a ti y alimentar tu boca,_

_hay veces que el dolor, duerme en una canción._

_Y sé que moriré de amor decadente,_

_lúgubres besos ¡Quémate en Mí!_

_"Oh Señor, rey de la tristeza,_

_ángel del dulce dolor,_

_bebe la hiel de mi boca,_

_blasfema, ven, hazme el amor"._

Finalmente, todo había terminado. Mio lloraba de dolor, pero en el fondo estaba contenta. Finalmente lograría conquistar el corazón de su amada. Quiso hablar una última vez con el demonio, pero ya se había ido. Se miró y se dio cuenta que seguía vestida y todo rastro del sangriento encuentro había sido borrado. El único cambio era una pequeña cicatriz con forma de tentáculo un poco arriba de su seno derecho. "Está hecho. Ahora y siempre, estarás a mi lado; Ritsu…"

_Quiero estar junto a ti y alimentar tu boca,_

_hay veces que el dolor, duerme en una canción._

_Si tocas en mi honor, saldré de este infierno,_

_dame tu alma, no quiero morir._


End file.
